The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the use of exhaust gas in gas turbine engines. Specifically, exhaust gas is used as a recirculated working fluid for stoichiometric combustion within one or more gas turbine engines.
In general, gas turbine engines combust a mixture of compressed air and fuel to produce combustion gases. The combustion gases may flow through one or more turbine stages to generate power for a load and/or a compressor. The combustion gases may include various combustion by-products, such as carbon monoxide (CO), nitrous oxide and its derivatives (NOx), carbon dioxide (CO2), and so on. These by-products, or emissions, are generally subject to regulations, which are becoming increasingly stringent. Unfortunately, emissions reduction techniques often result in a decrease in performance or efficiency.